Love can not be broken
by Ella Martenez
Summary: When Max, a christian girl goes to school at the same time a new freshman with a silence among him does, what happens? FAX! EGGY! I don't own Maximum Ride... Maybe a sequel...
1. The start

**Ok, I know, I said I'd start Tuesday, wait, isn't it Tuesday? Lemme check...Hey Ho! Whaddya know? It IS Tuesday! Now for the new fic...**

**Chappieo 1**

**MPOV**

****_Uggh,_ I thought as I slowly drifted to the surface of awakeness, then I hoped out of bed and roses sprinkles around me everywhere.

Ya, right.

The truth, woke up to a whistle in my ear. I screamed. Then, I saw my sister Ella snickering. She thought this was funny! Well, it is never funny to wake Maximum Ride up!

Lemme explain, I am Maximum Ride. No matter what my name suggests, I am a Christian. Call me Max and nothing but. I can get violent if I want. Ive got 14 years of wisdom on my side, so I win every argument. My little sister, Ella, is twelve, and my other little sister, Angel, is also twelve.

Ella was snickering, that evil Ella snicker. It's copy-righted. I have my evil Max-glare. Ella trembles in fear at my glare.

"It's time to get up." Ella managed to say through her snickers.

"Remind me why I should listen to you and get up." I mumbled.

"Mom made cookies."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip." At that, I flew out of bed and into the kitchen. I am addicted to chocolate chip cookies. I admit it freely.

"Hiya, mom. Ya know, you really look good in that shirt. And those shoes! You_ must_ get me some like those!"

"Haha Max, you know you don't have to kiss up to me to get cookies." I got down and begged on my knees. Imitating a dog. She rolled her eyes. She threw a cookie at me and I caught it in my mouth. My other sister, Nudge, who is also 12, came down the stairs.

"Ohhhhh! Mom! Why is Max acting like a dog? Oh, cookies, huh? She's like addicted to cookies. And bacon. She like, lived on cookies and bacon and doughnuts and chocolate and lasagna and hot dogs. Seriously, how is she so skinny? I'm jealous. Really! She's totally skinny. She is prettier than Bella! Jacob and Edward would both go for her, like totes! Who would you choose Max? Jacob or Edward? I would pick Jacob! He's so strong and dreamy... But really! Who do you think is better? Huh? Huh? Huh?!" Ya, she gives talkative a whole new meaning.

"Nudge, do us all a favor, and shut up. Just...shut up." She slunk back. Just then, Angel came bouncing down the halls, her bouncy blonde curls never staying in one spot. Her innocent blue eyes staring up at me. Yup, that's us. A house full of girls. Our dad is a jerk. Just stating facts. He wanted nothing to do with us.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Bye mom!" I yelled, Ella Nudge and Angel trotting to keep up with me.

"Ummm... Max?" Nudge said.

"Ya?"

"Are you going to school in your PJ's?" Crap.

**How was it? Should I continue? Yes? No? Who had a good Christmas?**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	2. New kid

**Kk. So sorry for the mixup. Today I will update this and double take.**

**Chapter 2**

**MPOV**

****"Ummm... No?" I stuttered. Then, I dashed into the house.

VPOV (Valencia)

3...2...1... Max dashed in in her PJ's.

MPOV

I quickly changed into a white tank top with a half shirt with the cookie monster on it. I changed into skinny jeans and high-top converse, and grabbed my phone. It was an LG. Tough as nails, yet sometimes it shut down on me. I threw on a red hat that said "SWAG" on it. I plugged in my phone and put in the earbuds. I started hearing "Made to love" blasting in my ears. **(A/N LISTEN TO IT!)**

I dashed out, by then the song was over and I heard 'guardian angel' come on. I saw Ella sigh, and Nudge started talking. Obviously not noticing that I was listening to music. It seemed to be not enough time till we got to school. I had heard that a new student was coming today, and that he was a boy. Lissa would undoubtably flirt shamelessly with him.

"ZOMG! There he is! Ohhhhh... He's cute!" I heard from somewhere in the crowd. I looked over and saw him. He was pretty cute... Even I must admit. As I predicted, Lissa walked up to him, her number in her hand. Let the show begin.

**Sigh. I had a wondrous Christmas. But I got mostly survival stuff... :( oh well. I got 3 video games! :) Yay! Kirby's epic yarn The sims 3 for wii and Epic Mickey time :)**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	3. Savior

**Ok. So, I had kind of a bad day yesterday, and those reviews cheered me up :) Thanks a lot for the influence.**

**Chappie 3**

**MPOV**

Lissa walked over to the new kid,her number in hand. Her bright red hair hurt to lOok at, and her green eyes were obviously contacts.

"I'm Lissa. What'a your name hawty?" She laced her voice with the southern accent she used when she was trying to impress someone. Tge new kids face had clear disgust on it, but as always, Lissa was oblivious.

"Fang." He said. I really wondered if he was emo or what. He didn't have any weird trinkets, so not gothic.

But, as always, Lissa didn't know when to give up.

"Well sweet thang, here's my number. Call me _any_time." She said, and I wanted to barf. She sounded like she said maw and paw. I walked up.

"Hey Lissa, quit bugging the new kid." I snapped.

"What are you doing here, Ride?"

"Trying to save this kid from the wicked witch of the West. But I'd be mad too if a house fell on my sister." She shriked. I pourethey half empty water bottle, and it ruined her makup.

"Aww, you didn't melt." I said pouting. "But at least you took a shower." I leaned in close.

"It'll save lives." She shriked and stomped off. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! You are my savior miss...?"

"Maximum. Call me Max if you want to keep your head on your shoulders." He nodded franticlly.

"You are my savior Max! Can I sit with you at lunch?" I nodded. This would be a long day.

**Ok, how is it? I finnsly found a way to update from my phone ! (^•_•^) (•_•) (^•_•^) (^•_•^) (•_•) VOCTORY DANCE! Haha. Never say lol again. It stands for "lucifer our lord". Satanists use it to end their prayrs. LOVE GOD! NEVER SAY LOL AGAIN!**

**Fic of ze chappie: My Rockstar Life by Sorry I Just Did**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	4. Saved by the girl

**Ok, I waaaas gonna play left 4 dead on xbox, but I took the liberty of being awesome and wrote you a chapter :) thank yo so much guest for the jice reveiws:) they really make ny day:)**

**Now for the chappie!**

**Chappie 4**

**FPOV**

Awesome! I got saved from the slut by a hot girl, and I found a table to sit at at lunch! I threw Lissa's number away, actually I put it in the recycling bin. It could be wraping paper for a duper awesone present in its next life. Forgive and forget.

Now for the cons: I hugged a girl. I hugged a _person_. I _spoke._ I broke a lot of Fang rules today. Oh well.

I had Homeroom, art, math, english, history, and drama. Lissa was in art and drana, and Max had all my classes with me. So Mz. Amanda had her show me around school.

As I walked into homeroon, i saw about a gazillion students, and Max was far in the back. Three girls and two boys surrounding her.

"Oh, hey Fang. Guys, this is Fang. Fang, this is Nudge, Angel, Ella, Iggy, abd Gazzy." Max said, pointing at a tall, mocha skinned girl, another girl who looked like Nudge, a small girl who looked like Nax with curly hair and blue eyes, but Nax gad brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Then she pointed at a tall boy with short blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. Then another boy who looked a lot like Iggy. But his hair was spiked, tips dyed black. Only Iggy had more strawberry-blondeish hair.

"I hereby declare that he is awesome so we will be sitting with us at lunch. Object and I will kick your butts into denver. Got it?" They all nodded egarly. Wimps.

**Ok so, my BFFEFA had to get a flu shot today, so I went with her. :( oh well she is ok :) **

**Fic of ze chappie: Broken, Beaten, and Alone by SilenceIsGolden15 also, check out my BFFEFA at Kendra Is Aodorable also see nudgelover236 thats my cousin**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	5. I hate Mrs Smith

Ok,** I like this story. This is a good part. So pay. Attention. Question, should I do one of those stupid things authors do and kidnap a flock member? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once. I. No. Own. I. Wish. I. Own. Get it through ya thick heads!**

**Chapter cheese**

**MPOV**

I was in art class, listining to Jesus in Duisguse. It was a good song. I felt the teacher tap my desk roughly. My gead snapped up so fast I fugured id give myself whiplash. I quickly turned off my music.

"What?" I snapped.

"What are you listening to?"

"None of ypur bees wax." I simply stated. She snatched my ipod, as another song cane on. She plugged it in to the class radio, and another one of my favorites started blaring...

_Sometimes all we have to hold on to_  
_Is what we know is true of who You are_  
_So when the heartache hits like a hurricane_  
_That could never change who You are_  
_And we trust in who You are_

_Even if the healing doesn't come_  
_And life falls apart_  
_And dreams are still undone_  
_You are God You are good_  
_Forever faithful One_  
_Even if the healing_  
_Even if the healing doesn't come_

_Lord we know Your ways are not our ways_  
_So we set our faith in who You are_  
_Even though You reign high above us_  
_You tenderly love us_  
_We know Your heart_  
_And we rest in who You are_

_Even if the healing doesn't come_  
_And life falls apart_  
_And dreams are still undone_  
_You are God You are good_  
_Forever faithful One_  
_Even if the healing_  
_Even if the healing doesn't come_

_You're still the Great and Mighty One_  
_We trust You always_  
_You're working all things for our good_  
_We'll sing your praise _

_Even if the healing doesn't come_  
_And life falls apart_  
_And dreams are still undone_  
_You are God You are good_  
_Forever faithful One_  
_Even if the healing_  
_Even if the healing doesn't come_

_You are God and we will bless You_  
_As the Good and Faithful One_  
_You are God and we will bless You_  
_Even if the healing doesn't come_  
_Even if the healing doesn't come_

That was "even if the healing doesnt come". Its a really good song. The teacher shot a death glare at me, and whispers erupted through the class.

"Looks like we gave a cult member in class." My eyes widened in disbeleif.

"You have to be kidding me." I snapped. The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to teacking. I snarled.

_Why that little..._

**I really hate the teacher right now. Really. So should I kidnap a flock member? If so, whitch one?**

**Ficy of ze chapy: Beyond Hidden Secrets: Maximum Immortalty by Maximum Immortalty**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	6. Fly-swatter glare

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KENDRA IS ADORABLE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOU! Oh, hi. In case you didn't notice, it is Kendra Is Adorable's birthday! YAY! Wish her a happy birthday folks! I hereby declare that she is awesomesauce, therefore she is on my good side, so don't mess with her. I forgot to say one thing about this story, flames will be used to cook BACON! I LOVE BACOOOOOOOON! If you do not like bacon, you are insane. Anywho... **

**GAZZY: HELP MEEEE!  
**

**ME: THAT'S RIGHT! You voted for me to kidnap Gazzy so,HERE HE IS! FARTS AND ALL! My mom won't like it if she wakes up to her basement smelling like the Gasman...  
**

**GAZZY: HEY! Actually I can't argue...  
**

**ME: Hey! What did I kidnap you for?  
**

**GAZZY: Oh yeah, Ellie bear doesn't own Max, but she owns the plot and the new person in this chappie.  
**

**ME: DON'T call me Ellie bear.  
**

**GAZZY: Would you prefer I called you your real name...?  
**

**ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*FOUR BILLION YEARS LATER*OOOOOOOOOOO...  
**

**GAZZY: J...  
**

***I TACKLE GASMAN*  
**

**ME: You speak=I kill you.  
**

**GAZZY: *gulp*  
**

**ME: Yesh, It's like you WANT stalkers to kidnap me...  
**

**ANYWHO!  
**

**CHAPTER CHEESE  
**

**MPOV  
**

I hate class. Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it. My mom forced me to make at least one new freind today, (SHE THREATENED ME WITH LETTING NUDGE AND ANGEL DRESS ME UP!) and there was no way out of it. Poo. No loopholes. I chose a girl in the back corner, I think her name was actually Medusa. She was dangerous, but I was worse. Besides, the only open seat was between her and Fang. I walked over and sat. Oh joy, we had a test today. Joy...

"Class, we have a group project today. I will let you pick your partners." The teacher's high voice filtered into my conciousness. I saw Lissa walk down my aisle. Medusa looked panicked.

"Hey Ducie. Wanna be my partner?" Lissa'a nasally voice annoyed me majorly.

"Uh, can't." She snapped.

"Why?!" The thing with Lissa is, she want's it, she will throw a temper tantrum to get it.

"I already have a partner." Medusa said confidently.

"Who?" Lissa snapped.

"Her." It took me a moment to notice she was pointing at me. I looked up.

"Is this true?" Lissa snapped. I was gonna protest, but I caught Medusa dragging a finger across her throught. As if. I humored her.

"Uh-huh." I said, looking down at my books, acting like I didn't give crap that she was glaring at me with that fly-swatter glare. I didn't have to act. She sneered and walked away..

"Thanks for saving me. My name is Medusa, but if you're a slut by the name of Lissa, Ducie. Most people call me Dusa. You are?" She asked.

"Maximum. Call me Maxie, Maxine, Maximum, or anything other than Max and you _will_ regret it." I guess I was well on my way to a new freind.

**Uggh, I know. It's short. Suck it up and stop whinning. I wrote a chapter at all, so focus on the pros and stop whining about the cons.  
**

**Fic of the chapter: Sweep Away Love by Timmons1998  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	7. A chapter

**Ok, I hope you like!**

**Chapter I forgot**

**MPOV**

Ok, where were we? Oh ya, lunch. Our project was we had to spend a day with each other's freinds, which made Duca all the more happy with me. Since she didn't have friends, we wpuld hang put with mine both days. So, time skip to lunch.

We all sat at our table after getting our meal of cardboard, plastic, and lizard insides. Or, if you're the school, pizza. It was a lot like those tike toys, plastic food so they could pretend to be a chef. That cooks pizza, pea soup, amd a doughnut. Not my favorite restaraunt. But, I did the impossible today, and snuck seven twinkies. I had meant to have two, but then I made amends with Duca.

After getting our "food", (roll a turd in sprinkles, it'll still be a turd,) we sat at our table. People had often tried to steal our table, and those whohad gotten mean about it, well, I sent my fist of a first class flight to their nose.

We were a family, more or less. The boys weren't really close with their families. But we all stuck up for each other, through thick and thin, bullying, and stuff.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_We stand hard as a stone_

_In a world that we can't rise above_

It's true, though cheesy. We are constantly bullied, yet we don't break. We are unbreakable. We stick together, and we don't crack. If we are there to protect, stand up for, and comfort each other, we will NEVER be broken.

I hope majorly that Liss Priss wouldn't bug us. Duca seemed almost afraid of her. What there is to be afraid of is anyone's guess.

"So Duca, why no friends?" I questioned.

"I dunno. I have maintained this aura around me that screams, 'stay away or I will kick your butt into last week'. And I love being that way. You are actually the first one to not run away screaming." Interesting...

**THAT'S A WRAP! Hehe... I am looking for a Beta reader. BETA READERS COME! Oh, and what do you think would happen if I wrote a book? I'm gonna post the first chapter of the book on my page... So check it out!**

**Fic of the chapter: Foster Care by Esmeralda Ride  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	8. The real LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER

** memegenerator instance/33480553 get rid of the spaces!**

**Chapter BACON!**

**LPOV (LISSA)**

I felt warm tears stream out of my eyes. (Completely ruining my make-up!) My work-aholic mom wasn't making NEARLY as muck money as me and Jacklynn needed. Jacklynn was my little sister, and I had to provide for her. She was six, and I felt preussured trying to take care of me AND Jacklynn. Our mom tried really hard to provide, but it only resulted in her never being there. Our dad sadly died of terminal cancer about five years ago.

Sometimes I had to let it all out. I still love Jacklynn, but it's not easy taking care of her and me. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. How could anyone come, no, WHY would any one come to the cafiteria during fith period?! I heard humming, that sounded absu-freaking-lutley gourguous! Who in school has such a wonderful voice?

I should stop asking questions I don't want to know the answer too.

MPOV

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal_

_Myself and I_

_We got some straighting out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

I knew this song well. The only sound in the halls were my shoes slapping agains the cold floor, heading to the cafiteria for my backpack, And there was the dound of...crying? A girl crying? My footsteps sped up as I ran down the lonley halls. I stopped in the door of the cafetirea to see... LISSA CRYING?! Wow...

As soon as I stepped in, she sobbed even harder. I stepped in, and she tried to hide her face from me. I walked over and slung my arm around her, intentions of comforting her. She started yelling something about her life, her mom, missing her dad, and a girl named Jacklynn. I was trying my best tocalm her down. I started singing to her.

Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine  
Says she wants to look that way  
But her hair isn't straight, her body isn't fake  
And she's always felt overweight

Well, little girl fourteen I wish that you could see  
That beauty is within your heart  
And you were made with such care, your skin, your body and your hair  
Are perfect just the way they are

There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies, disguises and hoops, they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you

Little girl twenty one the things that you've already done  
Anything to get ahead  
And you say you've got a man but He's got another plan  
Only wants what you will do instead

Well, little girl twenty one you never thought that this would come  
You starve yourself to play the part  
But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true  
And He'll treat you like the jewel you are

There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies, disguises and hoops, they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you, more beautiful you

So turn around you're not too far  
To back away be who you are  
To change your path go another way  
It's not too late, you can be saved  
If you feel depressed with past regrets  
The shameful nights hope to forget  
Can disappear, they can all be washed away

By the one who's strong, can right your wrongs  
Can rid your fears dry, all your tears  
And change the way you look at this big world  
He will take your dark distorted view  
And with His light, He will show you truth  
And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl

That there could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies, disguises and hoops, they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you  
There could never be a more beautiful you

She had stopped crying about halfway through the song, slowing till the only sign she was crying was her shoulders skaking violently.

"Come to my place if you want to change." I whispered to her.

I grabbed my backpack, and turned back at her. The make up had been washed off, other than a little acne, she was gourguous! Contacts fallen out, they exposed a pair of BEAUTIFUL blue eyes. I smiled sadly at her, and walked out.

**Three...two...one...**

**AWWWW! Cute huh? R&R! The bacon compells you! AND I STILL NEED A BETA READER!**

**Fic of the chapter: Another Form of Avian Flu by St. Fang of Boredom**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	9. Make-over

**Heya. I'm sick. It stinks. Sick Ella=people die. I spent my sick time, dicided to be awesome, and wrote for you! Yayyyy! Also, I will be acepting one girl OC. For...Awww, come on! I not tellin you!**

**Chapter ELLA+BACON  
**

**LPOV (Again?!)  
**

I was gonna regret this. I knew I would. I would lose my status, and become a nerd. But I had to do it. So Jacklynn could have a better sister. I slowly rang the doorbell the the huge house. Dr. Martinez answered the door.

"Hello?" Her friendly smile welcomed me. I grinned at her.

"Is Max here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I'll call her down. Max! One of your friends from school is here!" My stomch twisted and knotted, knowing I didn't deserve the title of 'friend' I heard Max yell back,

"What's their name?" Dr. M glanced at me.

"Lissa." I stated. She grinned.

"Lissa." She shouted. Max trotted down stairs, and smiled warmly at me.

"Let's go up to my room Lissa." I liked how she adressed me as 'Lissa'. Not Slut, jerk, bully, or anything else.

When we got to her room, I looked all around. It was painted black, with graffiti all over it. I DID notice cans of spraypaint on her nightstand... It was really cool.

"So, I came here cause I want to change. I need help." She grinned at me.

"Let's start." Then she dove into her closet. I heard her mutter, 'no, no, NOOOO, how does this stuff get in here?' when she came out. She had a white see-through tank top, and a white half-shirt. She also had demin shorts in her left hand. Shorts, not short-shorts. HUGE diffrence. She threw them at my heaf, and I caught them. She usured me into the bathroom. I quickly changed, and when I came out there was a black belt on the the bed and a pair of neon green sandals with flower buttons on them. Put them on. Then, she ran into the room and ushured me into the bathroom again. She went in with me, and put a towl on my neck.

Before I could object, I had my head upside-down in the sink, my hair getting drenched. Before long, she had washed a lot of red hair dye out. I flipped my hair up, thankfully not getting wet...much. Then she yanked out the blowdryer, and before five muinutes was up, she had dried my now straight hair. She pulled out the curler, and curled the bottom of my hair. So the top was straight, the middle was wavy, and the bottom was curly. It looked pretty. It was now dark red, the same color as a persian belly dancer. She turned my to her, and studied my eyes.

"Take the contacts out." She said. I quickly said so. I poped the blue contacts out, and when she looked at me she gasped.

MPOV

Wow! Behind those contacts, she exposed _beautiful_ bright green eyes. It was gourgous. I grinned at her.

"I can't keep these. Lets go to the mall. I have a credit card." She said. I nodded. I would have to call Iggy for his car though. I could deal just _one_ phone call with himself. I trotted downstairs to get the phone, only to see my mom on it, furrowing her eyebrows in consentraiton. She nodded.

"Ok. I'll do it. See you tonight." She said. Then she turned to me.

"Max, there are four girls at the orphanage, we are gonna adopt them."

**Ohhhh! Cliffie! Here is the OC form...**

**Name: (Full)**

**Age:**

**Heighth: **

**Weight: **

**Music taste: **

**Pets: **

**Attitude:**

**Rep:**

**Grades: (No Mary-Sues!)**

**Coaperation: (1-10)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes: **

**Love?:**

**Past:**

**Talent:**

**Anything else:**

** There ya go! Send in your OC and I might just pick yours!**

**Fic of the chappie: Silent Sorrows by Missunderstoodpoet**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	10. Real chapter

**I'm still sick. Sadly. But none of my friends are talking to me!:( But I might get a dog! :) Help me pick a dog name for a boy and girl! Options at bottom!**

**Chapter I forgot  
**

**MPOV  
**

The trip to the mall went by too fast, and me and Lissa ended up with bags and _bags_ of clothes from hot topic. She told me to call her Melissa. When she went home, I made _sure_ we exchanged numbers. It was already eight thirty, and the girls would be here shortly. I made sure to call Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy over to meet them.

Sooner or later, a car pulled up, and four girls got out. Two of them looked almost exactly alike, and another had short brown hair pulled up in a messy high ponytail. The fourth had straight brown hair to her shoulders. (**Thank you Illovebooks!)** They walked up, and I saw only one diffrence between the twins. Among their straight red hair, identical freckles, and the same sneer on their faces, one girl's left eye was blue, and the other was yellow. The other girl's right eye was blue, and the left was yellow. **(Anybody else read the DoppleGanger series?) **The fourth girl's blue eyes looked off the the left, with ear buds jammed in her ears. I was pretty sure I heard Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Hero's playing (**loooooove it!)**

"This is Sadie, Saska," gesuring to the twins.

"Starr," The girl in the ponytail.

"And Emma." a tall woman said, pointing at the music girl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy looking, awestruck, at Sadie. _Ohhhhh..._ I thought. I gave him a knowing look, and he returned it with a glare. This would be fun.

**Ok, that's it. **

**Here are the girl names for a dog:  
**

**Dakota  
Starr  
Jacklynn  
Sugar  
Spice  
Akila  
Isis  
Magnolia  
Issabelle (Izzy)  
Enchantress (Eni)  
Max  
Medusa  
Minnie  
Mystic  
Nudge  
Nutella (Nutty)  
Nymph  
Iris  
Angel  
**

**And the boys:  
**

**Total  
Axel  
River  
Houdini  
Yoda  
Patriot  
Rambo**

**Both:  
Topaz  
Cadet  
**

**Choose one of each category!  
**

**Fic of the chappie: Flock Chat by mnmdancin12  
**

**By the way, today I became a beta reader!  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


End file.
